knucklesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShadowDragon135
Welcome I made you an admin, if you play around with the rights, you can see all the tools! [[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! 01:57, March 15, 2011 (UTC)'' Haha Yes! I also like how you put Knuckles is the last of his race on his page! Made me crack up! Anyways, Imma hit the hay. Night. [[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! 02:02, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good Jake. I LIKE IT! [[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! ''00:52, March 16, 2011 (UTC)'' Not much. Maybe we should create like a whole new wiki. Like something cool. [[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! 01:00, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Like Who? Fly wouldn't do much, he is not really a mainspace editor. [[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! ''01:10, March 16, 2011 (UTC)'' Woah! I am not abandoning this wiki! I'm going down with it! I recently asked Murphyshane for his help. [[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! 01:14, March 16, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. [[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! ''01:18, March 16, 2011 (UTC)'' WAZZUP The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 02:16, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm still working on it. -- I Pity The Fool. - Mr.T 20:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I would, but you have to be on this site for over a month... I already tried that. Plus, I will make Fly an admin. And I don't want to make Jet an admin, until he at least has 150 edits, then I will consider Jet... BUT ONE STEP OPUT OF LINE AND HE IS NOT AN ADMIN ANYMORE! In a month I can make you a crat. [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Bullet Francisco ]]' Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 00:50, March 17, 2011 (UTC)'' Hey Jake can i do something common on the wiki on the Home Page. Somthing like "Fly's Question Of The Week." That would be cool. The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 01:41, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Well "Fly's Question" is going to have me ask everyone a question every wednsday and people and people ask them. Its more of a poll than a question. Ok so i put a poll and people tell what they think EX: Do you think Shadow is Better than Sonic Then you put your thought here There will be no Fly's Question of the Week, due to the fact that me, you and Fly are the only ones that come here. Also, it wouldn't be called Fly's Question of the Week, it would be called Question of the week. [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Bullet Francisco ']] Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 19:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I wanna make a wiki.Got any ideas?How bout a Chaotix Wiki?The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 00:50, March 18, 2011 (UTC) so your not gonna stay?Why not??????The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 00:56, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Colors I think you should change the colors. This wiki is hard to look at with such bright red. Green is also to bright, Jake. THe way I made it now is fine. Please don't change it. [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Bullet Francisco ]]' Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 01:19, March 18, 2011 (UTC)'' Its brown. And neon green is too bright inappropriate for this wiki. end of discussion And the complainer said that he doesn't want bright colors, so I made it dark colors, making it easy to look at. [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Bullet Francisco ']] Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 01:22, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I have to go, see ya Jake! [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Bullet Francisco ]]'' Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 01:26, March 18, 2011 (UTC) So, this wiki is all about Knuckles? Brilliant! So what exactly do you and Francisco allow in this wiki? DarkFuture 02:29, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Are you planning on copying the information you need from the sonic wiki and bringing it here? Or are you and Francisco plan on doing something completely different? DarkFuture 02:35, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll help out as much as I can (if this is ok), but I can't start today. DarkFuture 02:44, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Very well! Now, I'm gonna get off this computer before my mom kills me ^__^# DarkFuture 02:49, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Jake actually i edited the badges not Francisco--The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 03:22, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jake!It's Fly.Um listen,i got banned from the Sonic Wiki.All im saying is that i got into and 'arguement'.Don't tell ANYBODY about this,or they may not think of me the same way.Just say i had to go to a trip and i wont be back for a week.Delete this message as soon as you see it.We can contact here for now.My ban will end on May 8th.The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 17:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yea it does suck.Oh well,just a week.The only people that know are you and DarkFuture.It's gonna be hard to write scripts,but write now im writing the final copy of my script on the SC2 Wiki.Ours is done-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 20:38, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh ya!But never mind,DarkFuture already did it for me.By the way,for the Main Theme of the game,i was thinking His World.What do you think?The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 21:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I say His World.The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 21:06, May 4, 2011 (UTC) And i'll make it on the SC2 wiki homepage-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 21:11, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey jake look at the new userbox i made ^_^: The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 21:23, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Aww man!The user box was suppose to move and say This user box will explode in 3,2,1 then the explode sprite is suppose to show up.Oh well.The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 21:29, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jake,for the Creepy Crawler cave level,im going to have to use the Super Mario Bros. 3 Under Ground tiles-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 00:29, May 5, 2011 (UTC) CURSE YOU SUPERMORFF!Man i wish i could help -_- ohe well-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 00:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Who is flight power?Doesn't matter because who ever it is THEY WILL FEEL MY FIREY FISTS OF WRATH.THEY WILL WISH THEY WERE NEVER BORN!I WILL MAKE THEM FEEL THE BURNS OF H**L! MUAHAHAHAHAHA-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 21:37, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh ya also that is gonna have to wait,because first Fly is gonna have to go to the World Grand Prix with Kite.Then he time travels and ends in in ol' Camelot(also with Kite,Lily,and Silver).Though i can't wait to test Fly's new power!(he gets it when he goes to Camelot.The power is...wait for it...TIME TRAVEL!).Oh ya,I created a new page on the SC2 wiki that you might like.Click here. JAKE GO TO XAT DARKFUTURE AND I ARE THERE HURRY-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 02:26, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jake.Im sorry but after the Grand Prix,Who is Fly the Fox will be over :( sorry.Thats why i making a new series that will include our battle with Team Emerald(who will lose).-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 04:04, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Well i guess.Blah.Anways,can't wait to go back to the SNN 1 more day-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 04:23, May 7, 2011 (UTC) On XAT?Uh oh,busted.Anyways,have you finished your scripts yet?Im so busy writing them.I have SO many.It's with you,Francisco,Kyle,Brian,Miranda,Shadow,Alter,Sonic,Tails and Blaze.Im pretty sure i have more than that.PLUS recording AND the sprites!The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 04:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 04:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Cool.And did you see the page i made on the SC2 wiki?If not the link is on your talk page.Look up-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 04:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ^_^.Well im goin to sleep.Good nights-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 04:57, May 7, 2011 (UTC) .......Fine, but anyone you make an admin we both have to agree to it. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|'Bullet Francisco' ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! ' 15:10, May 7, 2011 (UTC) You know how to use 'crat powers right, if you don't ask. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|'Bullet Francisco''' ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! ' 15:17, May 7, 2011 (UTC) DX I CANT WAIT FOR SONIC GENERATIONS!At least it's only a month to wait.I hope they add levels to my favorite games:Sonic 2,Sonic 3,Sonic and Knuckles,SA2,Sonic Heroes,Shadow the Hedgehog,Sonic 06,Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Colors.That would be so cool!And i hope they put my favorite Sonic Robot as a boss:MECHA SONIC.Anyways,congradulations on becoming a crat!-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 16:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) (Oh any by the way,I accidentaly gave this message to Francisco XD) Hey Jake,i see you noticed the new pages i created.What do you think?-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 01:41, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh yea.And thanks.Right now im making a new page.Knuckles Chaotix-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 01:45, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Look at the boxart i made: The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 02:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jake check this out: The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 04:11, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubble I have to add your picture here so that it can be used for your talk bubble. [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] '''Protector of Chaos 06:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Meepsheep is back on SNN! Myself just blocked his latest account. [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] Protector of Chaos 17:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Switch to source MODE to copy and paste it!!!! http://i1218.photobucket.com/albums/dd404/Bullet_Francisco/JakeAvi.png--[[User:Bullet Francisco|'Bullet Francisco' ]]'Don't Be a Jerk to the Bullet! ' 17:33, May 22, 2011 (UTC) We're having a problem with a hacker on Play_Laugh_Grow, so Francisco created another XAT. http://xat.com/Gaming_Matrix [[User:DarkFuture|'Alter the Wolf']] 'Protector of Chaos' 08:31, June 22, 2011 (UTC) About What Happened! i would never vandalize SNN or any wiki! i was in a fight, & i lost! i thought that the Speedy Deleters were out of control, i was recycling spam into chao articles, & Gen marked the page i created for speedy deletion after vandalizing it! We then fought & i was banned, however Gen was unaffected, even though he started the fight! Since being banned people have been spreading lies about me! WaterKirby1994 00:27, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Just stop. Before you get banned on SNN forever. Also, Gen was right, the page you created were SPAM. There was already a page for them. No one is lying, this is the truth WK. Besides, this will be the last time Im explaining this, this isnt worth my time, and its no use complaining to Jake, thyeres no use for him to get caught up in pointless drama, it isnt worth my time . I dont thinks its worth his either, if you really dont like me, then ignore my opinion, there is no use, its not worth my time anymore. And I believe Jake told me its not worth his.--Bullet Francisco You know that eventually Bullet will find out on his own that i'm on here! Anyway do you think i would be a good admin? Also if Bullet finds out should we meet elsewhere? WaterKirby1994 20:24, July 24, 2011 (UTC) You know that MetalShadow thinks i'd make a great admin, since i plan on following his words of wisdom, when i am an admin! WaterKirby1994 21:33, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey there is a good chance that i will become an admin soon! WaterKirby1994 21:56, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Jake, it's great to know you're not against my adminship! WaterKirby1994 22:21, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Why does this Keep Happening i don't get why whenever someone treats me like s*** i'm the guy who gets banned! This happened on SNN & now the Fanon wiki! Someone just called me an stupid ugly troll! What angers me is that the people who possess power abuse it! You will not believe how angry i am! WaterKirby1994 02:32, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Jake, anyway can you tell Gen to unban me from SNN? Every ban i receive only further angers me, so by being unbanned most of my anger should vanish! WaterKirby1994 03:43, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Why can't you ask Gen to unban me? You guys are friends, maybe he'd listen to you! Anyway even if you are only a user you can still ask him to unban me! WaterKirby1994 17:17, July 25, 2011 (UTC) What lesson, anyway can you at least tell Kagimizu that SolarFlare went to far with his insults & i told him to stop, then i was unjustly banned! WaterKirby1994 21:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) The 1st thing i learned from being banned is that banishment is cruel! The 2nd thing i learned is that with enough power people can do whatever they want! Anyway Jake why is it that whenever someone insults me, i'm the 1 who gets banned, it doesn't make sense! WaterKirby1994 21:56, July 25, 2011 (UTC) [[User:JaketheHedgehog|'Jake the Hedgehog'']][[User talk:JaketheHedgehog|'The Ultimate Apprentice']] I like it--- [[User:Fly the Fox|'Fly the Fox!']][[User talk:Fly the Fox|'Master of Fire!']] 18:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Kewl--- [[User:Fly the Fox|'Fly the Fox!']][[User talk:Fly the Fox|'Master of Fire!']] 18:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat Get on Chat here and get Fly and the others on :P I'm bored and I cannot Skype. :P Bullet Francisco21:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I've added ya. Thanks! Knowall - October 07, 2011 20:33 OMG Okay. I'm sorry. I guess I'll just upload my pics on deviantART from now on. (Ohmygod123 05:18, May 2, 2012 (UTC)) BTW, do you have Skype? (Ohmygod123 05:20, May 2, 2012 (UTC)) What's your Skype name? (Ohmygod123 23:59, May 2, 2012 (UTC)) Jake. You gotta help me with something. Metal just sent a request for you on Skype. He's gonna tell you about a situation he has, and I need you to talk to him. (Ohmygod123 04:05, June 1, 2012 (UTC)) SNN Ban Hey Jake its Thunder. I just found out that you got banned on SNN (kinda late about knowing). I think that that is unfair and I hope I can do somthing about it. I hope you dont get fed up with the wiki and leave forever becuase that would stink. I hope to see you back on the wiki.[[User:Thunder the Hedgehog|'Thunder the Hedgehog']] 20:17, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Well I say things a lot I'm not proud of. But that doesn't mean I don't regret them. The world is an ever spinning cycle of hatred and insults. I do apologize, but I was bored and fealt like screwing around and Kyle should have showed some restaint from adding you to the conversation as I had no power in adding you. All in all I'm sorry. Charlie 03:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Fly was the one who had the main power, I didn't even have the main power of that chat. -- Bullet Francisco [[User Talk:Bullet Francisco|'My Talk']] 04:02, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :I heard my name!---Fly and RD